Love and Loss
by tristanblack
Summary: They met each other long before the Tisdale case
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Las Vegas**

Nineteen year old Kate Beckett didn't want to be in Vegas she didn't want to be any where but curled up in bed with her covers over her head. It had been 3 month's since that night her dad and her came home to the cop on their doorstep with the heart breaking news about her mother. Three month's since her world fell apart and shattered in to million pieces. With the end of the semester her friends dragged her of to Vegas for a weekend of college student debauchery and wildness. But as she sat at the bar watching her friends dance and flirt and be free she felt like the world was collapsing around her, she couldn't breath she had to get away form the noise the people they were taking up to much air they were choking her. Kate grabbed her purse and took off at a full run away from the bar away from everything, as she turned the last corner in the hallway leading to the street she ran full force into someone. With a grunt and undignified squeak they landed in a heap on the floor.

"Sorry sorry I did mean to run in to you" Kate blurted out as she scrambled to her feet. Rick castle was having a horrible day first his wife served him with divorce papers and then left their four and half year old daughter in to his mothers care and he was stuck on this book tour for two more days before he could head back to new York last but not least he got mowed down my a human tornado.

"Yeah well you should be" he growled at his assailant as he gained his feet and got a look at the women that sent him flying.

"There is no need to be rude I mean I did apologise" Kate snapped back "and it's your fault anyways this is clearly an exit and you were heading the wrong way" tired and still a little panicky form early Kate spun on her heel and went to leave.

"A drink" Rick called out as the women went to leave.

"What?"

"Your right I was the going the wrong way so the least I can due is buy you a drink" he offered back with a charming smile. Kate hesitated for a moment then in the first impulsive thing she had done since her mother's death she nodded her head yes to this total stranger.

"My name is Alex by the way" Rick stated as he offered her his arm tomorrow he would go back to his real name but tonight he just wanted to be free.

"Becks my friend s call me Becks"

Logan Alexander Beckett was born 9 month's to the day after Kate's one drink with Alex in Vegas having left the room long before he woke up an not knowing Alex's full name, Kate raised her son as she worked her way steadily up the police force building a brilliant career. Until eleven years down the road when the paths would cross again.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own only borrowing

It had been a long day for detective Beckett between having a sick kid at home and being followed by the giant man-child that was Rick Castle not to mention that it was also Halloween week she was just about down for the day and for the week. After about the tenth time Castle had started in on her about some theory or another she had kicked him out of the precinct and her hair for the weekend. With a districted goodbye to the boys as she read the latest text form her uncle about her son Beckett headed out for the weekend.

"Uncle Tommy, Logan I am home" was the first words out of her mouth as walked through the door of their apartment.

Tommy was Johanna Beckett's older brother when his sister was killed and his brother in-laws spiral in to alcohol Tommy had stepped up to help his young niece out when she had ended up pregnant after her trip. He had never judged Kate for what had happened just offered undying support, love and help he had held her hand through the pregnancy and the birth of her son stood in the crowd with Logan as she graduated college and then the police academy at the top of her class both times. So when he had fallen and broken his hip there was never any talk of old folks homes Kate went out and found a bigger apartment and had moved him in with her and Logan an arrangement that worked out just fine for all parties involved.

"In here Katie were watching a movie" though well into his 70 Tommy's voice still held the commanding presence of the career navel officer that he had been.

"Hey buddy how you feeling" Kate questioned her son as she dropped her bag by the couch and kissed his forehead

"lousy and its not fair that I cant go out trick or treating I mean it only hurts a bit now" Logan whined at his mother with a pout forming on his lips yesterday Logan had managed to get himself expelled from yet another school at 10 and only five years in to his education Logan went through about two schools every year. But yesterdays had been the worst earning him not only the expulsion but grounding at home a broken arm and a fractured ankle. This meant no Halloween and for a young boy that was the worst thing ever to happen to him.

"yeah well next time you start an underground poker league with the high school kids then get in a fight because you conned them remember this and don't" was his mothers reply as she walked down the hall towards her bedroom to change out of her work clothes and into some more comfortable clothing. As she reappeared in the living room Tommy rose from his spot on the couch he turned to his niece and said

"Katie I am heading out for the night" he was quickly interrupted form Logan on the couch

"Yeah he has date" Logan stated with a smirk

"One don't interrupt people two who is he and third Uncle Tommy you have a date?" Kate corrected her son then turned to her uncle with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes with a lovely lady I met at Dan's Party yesterday"

"So this is a second date then?"

"Yes so good night and don't wait up" Tommy said as he kissed his niece good bye and strode out the door. With an eye roll and wink to her son Kate plopped down beside him on the couch.

"So bud its you and me what are you watching and what do you want for dinner?"

As the Beckett's were settling in for a night on the couch with pizza and movies across town a different form of entertainment was starting up

It was about two hours into Castles annual Halloween party and he was checking the time on his watch and scanning the room for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

"Who ya looking for Castle" Lanie asked she had been watching the writer all night as he pretended not to be waiting for Beckett to arrive.

"No one I would be careful that potion has been known to make pants disappear" was Castles quick response to avoid answering the original question. Not at all fooled be the writers avoidance Laine slipped off to call her best friend and see what the hold up was.

"Beckett" Kate answered her phone her and Logan had watched movies till he fell asleep with his head on her lap.

"Where the hell are you girl I thought you were coming to Castles shindig?" came the upset voice of her best friend Logan stirred but fell back asleep when Kate ran her fingers through his hair.

"At home with Logan he got hurt yesterday were still on concussion watch and I told Castle I might make it"

"Well you should tell something to writer boy cause if looks at his watch or the door one more time I am going to smack him" was Lanie answer back to her best friend. With a quick eye roll for her best friend Kate hung up with out answering her friend, Laine thought about calling Kate back till she saw writer boy pull out his cell phone and start answering a texted message.

**The New York Ledger**

"Are you sure about this Donna I mean if you're wrong it won't just be a pissed off star after you but the entire NYPD" Her editor questioned her again only tenth time in the last 20 minutes.

"I told you Ed my source is good I check out the proof my shelf both parties were in Vegas and they signed the paperwork plus I have the pictures and there is no sign of tampering were good" came Donnas' reply she had found the story of the century totally by accident and with careful research she was ready to go to print with tomorrows headlines for page six reading WRITER AND MUSE MARRIED FOR LAST 10 YEARS and underneath a picture of nineteen year old Beckett and 24 year old Castle on that fated Vegas weekend


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own only borrowing

November 1st

"Logan up now" Kate called down the hallway to her son.

"Why I don't have school its Saturday" came the whinny reply back form her son while Beckett was a morning person Logan was not and had to be dragged out of bed almost ever day.

"You have a doctor's appointment and I have to go to work so up or I will get the bucket" Beckett waited till she heard Logan up and moving before returning to kitchen and started on breakfast for her family. After shower s and food the Beckett's were out the door. As Kate and Logan pulled out of the underground parking lot for there building Logan noticed some thing at the front of the building.

"Hey mom what's with the people at the front" He asked twisting his head to watch them as they pulled in to traffic heading to his appointment.

"No idea buddy so sort of protest I guess" the rest of the drive was mostly made in silence with Logan asleep on the passengers side window.

/

Castle awoke fairly early for man who had hosted a big party the night before; as he walked down the stairs to the main floor of the loft he noticed the cleaning crew he hired to come in after a event like last night was about finished. Had he been more awake as he walked and stumbled over to his office he would have noticed the two of the workers stop and stare before whispering to themselves.

/

Kate and Logan sat in the waiting room in the doctor's office she felt like everybody was staring at her and Logan. She even caught a few of the people's eyes but they would just look away. Kate discreetly checked out the front of her outfit for the day no spills. A little out of sorts with all the attention that she and Logan were receiving in the waiting room she was more then happy when the nurse called them in to the back for the appointment.

/

Dr. Lanie Parish's day started out normal there was a slight pounding in her head was a reminder of the alcohol she had consumed at Castles party last night, after her phone call to Kate last night she had watched as Castle disappeared into his office for about 45 min with his cell. Shaking her head at those two and how they couldn't see what the rest of the world did, as she sat done at her kitchen table to read the paper before heading in to work for the day the sip of tea came back out like a fountain when she saw the page six headlines. With out even pausing she grabbed her phone and speed dialled Beckett's number.

/

Once Logan was cleared by his doctor he and Beckett were on there way again, Beckett still couldn't shake the feeling that people were staring at them as the left the doctors office and head to the car.

"So you heading in to work now mom"

"Yeah buddy just an hour or two I have paper work to tie up you want to come or go see aunt Lanie?" was Kate's answer as she glanced at her son at a red light.

"Go see aunt Laine can we get Chinese for dinner tonight" Logan asked as he turned his puppy pout on his mother it didn't always work but it still helped sometimes.

"We will see" Kate replied as she turned her car towards the M.E. office to drop her son of for a couple hours.

/

Laine had been trying to call Beckett's cell for the last hour every since she had read the article about her and writer boy, she was just about to try again when she heard Beckett's voice in the hall way.

"Girl where the hell have you been I have been calling you for the last hour?" Laine demanded even before the Beckett's could walk through the doors to her office.

"At the doctors office I had to turn my cell phone off, is there something on my clothes?" Beckett asked back to Laine

"Cause everywhere we have gone to day I keep catching people staring at us" Kate continued on as she fished her phone out of her pocket to turn the ringer back on.

"hey aunt Laine mom said I could hang out here while she's at work this morning" Laine's temper melt at the comments from Logan thrusting the article into Kate's hands Laine turned to her adopted nephew with a grin

"That's the best news I have heard all day no fresh bodies yet but paperwork to handle want to help?" Laine was about to say something else when she heard a very violent explosion form her best friend.

Beckett looked amused at the 15 missed calls form Lanie but the 12 from Her uncle baffled her before she could call him back to see what the matter was Lanie thrust a newspaper in her hands folded open to page six she glanced down at the headline she felt the colour drain from her face she vaguely heard Logan and Laine talking behind her the further she got in to the article the more she felt the rage bubbling up. Glancing at her phone that was ringing in her hand she answered

"Beckett " she snapped out but before the caller could even finish identify what newspaper they where from she hung up slamming her phone down on the autopsy table shaking with the rage.

/

"Dad what the hell?" Castle woke with a start he had come to his office early that morning to write but ended up dozing in his chair he turned to Alexis who stood in the doorway with her phone and newspaper in her hand.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" he said as he sat up and turned to her wondering what he good have possible done to illicit such a strong response from his daughter this early on a Saturday. With out answer Alexis strode further into and dropped the newspaper on his desk open to the picture of a younger him and Beckett with the headline about them having been married for the last ten years as if on cue his cell phone that he had placed on the desk waiting for Beckett to call lit up like a Christmas tree all he could do was stare open mouthed at his daughter.


End file.
